


The Curse the Gods Have Placed Upon Me (A Heathers x Mean Girls Chat fic)

by ladeedadaday



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Crossover, Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Getting along, Group chat, Heather Duke is not here because I cannot write for her, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, J.D. also didn't die, Janis has issues, Kurt and Ram died but Heather C didn't, Nice Heather C, Post-Canon, Regina is gay, Suicide Attempt, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Janis is artfreak, Cady is junglefreak, Damian is Gay, Regina is Lioness, Gretchen is gretchen, Karen is sexymouse, J.D. is trenchcoatkid, Veronica is veronicalawyer, Heather C is scrunchie, and Heather M is mcandnamara.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. You Must all Suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janis is artfreak, Cady is junglefreak, Damian is Gay, Regina is Lioness, Gretchen is gretchen, Karen is sexymouse, J.D. is trenchcoatkid, Veronica is veronicalawyer, Heather C is scrunchie, and Heather M is mcandnamara.

3:02 a.m. 

**_artfreak_ ** _has added_ **_Lioness_ ** _,_ **_trenchcoatkid_ ** _,_ **_veronicalawyer_ ** _,_ **_mcandnamara_ ** _,_ **_gay_ ** _,_ **_junglefreak_ ** _,_ **_scrunchie_ ** _,_ **_gretchen_ ** _, and_ **_sexymouse_ ** _to the chat._

 **artfreak:** i’ve been awakened by the curse that the gods have placed upon me. it is the cause of my restlessness and pain and suffering. and probably my depression. because i’ve been awakened by the curse we call “regina george’s long lasting effect on my deteriorating mental health,” i have taken it upon myself to create this group chat so you all can suffer like i’ve been doing for years and shall continue to do.

 **artfreak:** originally that was supposed to be funny but that was so deep. forget painting i’m gonna be an author

6:54 a.m. 

**gay:** honey are you okay?

 **artfreak:** nope! :’)

 **veronicalawyer:** JANISSSS

 **artfreak:** that’s me

 **Lioness:** Janis, just because your sleep schedule is messed up doesn’t mean you have to mess ours up. 

**artfreak:** honestly regina please don’t even start with that

 **artfreak:** you’re the reason my sleep schedule is so messed up

 **artfreak:** you’re the cause of the nightmares i have every night

 **artfreak:** you’re the reason there are SCARS ALL OVER MY BODY, regina

 **gay:** i’m coming over are you crying yet

 **artfreak:** sort of?? there are no tears but i feel like i’m crying 

**gay:** ok hang on i’ll be there in five minutes 

**scrunchie:** i don’t really know you at all but i hope you’re okay <3

 **artfreak:** thank you heather <3

 **Lioness:** Janis, oh my God...

 **gay:** regina if you only knew how horrible you made her life

 **gay:** i’m not being dramatic about this 

**gay:** her nightmares are horrendous. that’s why i stay with her so often. her dad isn’t great at helping with her mental issues 

**gay:** regina i love her so much and you broke her 

**gay:** she tried to kill herself because of what you did to her and it was so scary that her mom passed out

 **Lioness:** I don't even know what I can say. I’m so sorry. 

**gay:** she was in the psych ward until the next fall

 **veronicalawyer:** Is Janis okay with you saying all this?

 **gay:** yeah i’m with her right now

 **gay:** she’s very upset so i took her phone

 **gay:** it’s likely that she’d say some things if i let her text here

 **scrunchie:** can you tell me what regina did to Janis?

 **gay:** first you should know that janis and regina used to be inseparable. so basically regina didn’t invite janis to her pool party because regina thought janis was a lesbian and was worried or something. regina asked her in front of the whole school and said “what are you?” 

**scrunchie:** and Janis said…?

 **gay:** she said, and i quote, “I… am a SPACE ALIEN and I have FOUR BUTTS”

 **scrunchie:** omg

 **scrunchie:** janis is an actual legend

 **veronicalawyer:** what a queen

 **gretchen:** it was actually so fetch 

**Lioness:** Still not happening, Gretchen.

 **mcandnamara:** what does fetch mean?

 **gretchen:** it’s slang from england for cool

 **mcandnamara:** that’s so cool! is it okay if i start using it?

 **gretchen:** of course!

 **scrunchie:** i’m all for using new words, but i need to know what happened next. i’m invested now

 **gay:** regina just laughed at janis and they went on with their day, but when janis got to her locker before lunch, somebody scratched in “space dyke” on it. later she punched it and broke her finger. 

**artfreak:** i only thought i’d bruise it but i managed to break it >:)

 **gay:** wait what how’d you get your phone

 **artfreak:** i’m snekky 

**Lioness:** Stop. Please, stop.

 **artfreak:** huh, funny. i seem to remember having those exact thoughts after you sent shane oman to best me up until i bled. except they were less calm

 **artfreak:** i’m sorry to all of the new people for all of these details i get hurt a lot. fifty percent of the time it’s my fault. the other fifty is regina/people at school

 **veronicalawyer:** jd just woke up and he said that he’s sorry that you went through that and that he also thinks that you’ll be friends

 **veronicalawyer** : do you like slushees?

 **artfreak:** YES OH MY GOD YES NOBODY UNDERSTANDS HOW MUCH I LOVE SLUSHIES 

**veronicalawyer:** yeah you guys are gonna be really good friends

 **Lioness:** Janis, listen, I’m trying to be better now. I know it’s not much, but I know I was horrible to you and I don’t think I can make it right, but let me know if you ever decide to forgive me. I don’t blame you if you don’t.

 **gay:** hey the story isn’t over

 **scrunchie:** keep going i want to know everything. it’s really interesting but also out of sympathy.

 **gay:** janis’s locker basically became home to homophobic graffiti. there’d be new messages every day and it started getting really bad

 **artfreak:** can you go lightly on the details for this part please?

 **gay:** of course <3 love you

 **artfreak:** ily too

 **gay:** jan stopped eating for weeks at a time, she started cutting, and she kept having horrible nightmares. people kept slurring at her 

**gay:** hang on janis should i tell them about the shane part

 **artfreak:** can i do it?

**gay: 👍**

**artfreak:** um so people always thought it would be fun to try and “turn me straight” and they made bets and stuff on who could do it first, and this guy took it really far and raped me 

**gretchen:** you never told anyone?

 **artfreak:** i can’t even say the word. there was no way. i texted damien. until today, he was still the only one that knew 

**artfreak:** guys i’m sorry i really didn’t mean to turn this into a pity party for me

 **veronicalawyer:** no, it’s totally okay! i like getting to know you!

 **scrunchie:** maybe we could all meet up later today to get the mood back up?

 **mcandnamara** : i really like that idea

 **gay:** same

 **gretchen:** me too

 **junglefreak:** hey what’s happening?

 **artfreak:** CADDY HI

 **junglefreak:** is janis okay?

 **gay:** no we just revealed her tragic past

 **artfreak:** it’s not tragic, i lived and i was only in the psych ward for s few months

 **junglefreak:** could you guys give me a second to read through the messages?

 **artfreak:** ye

 **junglefreak:** wow janis

 **junglefreak:** i love you so much

 **artfreak:** i love you too

 **gay:** >:O cady gets a FULL “i love you” but i get a “ily” 

**gay:** how rude

 **artfreak:** caddy earned it

 **artfreak:** i was a jerk to her all year

 **junglefreak:** you were upset because of regina and that’s totally fair

 **junglefreak:** also you had your period for two weeks instead of one almost every month so it makes sense that you were a little moody

 **junglefreak:** you probably should’ve gotten that checked out

 **artfreak:** you know way too much about me

 **gay:** if cady knows a lot about you, than how much do i know

 **artfreak:** i’m scared to think about that because it’s probably a dangerous number.

 **artfreak:** also

 **artfreak:** IM GAY AND REGINA WAS RIGHT!!

 **gay:** YES JOIN THE GAYS 

**junglefreak:** i’m bi but i think that still counts

 **artfreak:** it does <3

 **veronicalawyer:** i’ve never met another bi person!

 **scrunchie:** does your boyfriend know

 **trenchcoatkid:** he does now.

 **scrunchie:** oh boy

 **trenchcoatkid:** got anything to say, ronnie?

 **veronicalawyer:** i still love you

 **veronicalawyer:** being bi doesn’t change that. it just means i also find girls attractive, okay?

 **trenchcoatkid:** fine but i still think you should be in a little bit of trouble for not telling me ;)

 **veronicalawyer:** nooo don’ttttt

 **scrunchie:** okay both of you stop it 

**trenchcoatkid:** ronnie i think you should know that i was never upset and i love you <3 i really just wanted to see how you’d react

 **veronicalawyer:** why is my boyfriend a jerk

 **veronicalawyer:** oops this isn’t google

 **trenchcoatkid:** ouch babe

 **Lioness:** As entertaining as this is, I was right?

 **artfreak:** yeah

 **artfreak:** i thought everyone thought girls were attractive because they just are

 **junglefreak:** same honestly 

**junglefreak:** like i always thought janis was attractive but she just IS. and then i heard that story and the gays™️ have helped me figure out a label 

**gay:** caddy likes janis 

**mcandnamara:** i ship it

 **scrunchie:** ^^^

 **gretchen:** #cadnis

 **artfreak:** guys we’ve been dating for four months

 **veronicalawyer:** and you still call her caddy?

 **artfreak:** among other thingss :)

 **sexymouse: 👙** 🐭🛳👯♀️

 **gretchen:** karen hi!

 **veronicalawyer:** what does she mean?

 **junglefreak:** she ships janis and i 

**artfreak:** that’s nice. 

**gay:** regina you’ve been awfully quiet

 **Lioness:** Yeah, just having an identity crisis real quick.

 **artfreak:** hey wait are you okay?

 **artfreak:** do you wanna talk?

 **Lioness:** Yes, please.

8:26 a.m. 

_Private chat between_ **_artfreak_ ** _and_ **_Lioness_ ** _._

 **artfreak:** are you doing okay? 

**Lioness:** I have to tell you something, and you won’t hate me less for it, because nothing can fix what I did to you, but maybe it’ll explain why I did it.

 **artfreak:** are you a lesbian? 

**Lioness:** Yeah, I think so. 

**artfreak:** so you were projecting onto me that whole time

 **Lioness:** Yes 

**artfreak:** woah

 **artfreak:** do you think you’ll be alright?

 **Lioness:** I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine, it’s just a lot of emotion. 

**artfreak:** that’s fair. by the way, you don’t have to be perfect all time. we all care about you, including me, and we never want to see you in a bad place. let us help every so often, okay?

 **Lioness:** Thank you, Janis.

 **artfreak:** i forgave you a while ago. pretty sure you couldn’t tell, but i know you're trying. 

**Lioness:** <3 ily

 **artfreak:** ily too, child.

8:42 a.m. 

**gay:** is everyone okay now?

 **artfreak:** NO

 **artfreak:** MY GIRLFRIEND IS A GODDESS AND SHE’S ASLEEP

 **artfreak:** SO I AM PAINTING HER

 **scrunchie:** why didn’t you take a picture?

**artfreak:**

**artfreak:** oh my god i forgot i can do that 

**gay:** no you didn’t you just wanted to paint your girlfriend 

**artfreak:** can you blame me? she’s gorgeous and she has a good personality.

 **artfreak:** it’s honestly quite unsettling that she still looks so pretty even when she sleeps

 **_artfreak_ ** _has sent an image_

 **veronicalawyer** : so you DID know that you can take a picture

 **veronicalawyer** : also she’s very pretty

 **scrunchie:** ronnie should be a detective

 **veronicalawyer:** no thank you

 **artfreak** : i’m almost done 

**artfreak:** oops caddy woke up i might die now

 **junglefreak:** i could do this in real life but i figured you’d want to be there for it

 **gay:** thank you so much ily

 **artfreak:** my girlfriend 

**junglefreak:** janis it’s a wonderful painting 

**junglefreak:** i don’t really have anything to scold you for 

**artfreak:** haha

 **mcandnamara:** are we still meeting up today?

 **scrunchie:** yeah!

 **veronicalawyer:** where are we going?

 **gay:** not a movie

 **Lioness:** Okay, but why?

 **gay:** janis got banned for slapping an adult

 **Lioness:** Of course.

 **artfreak:** she was being homophobic towards caddy so *slap* 

**trenchcoatkid:** protective girlfriend-ing 101

 **veronicalawyer:** jd you murdered people because they made me cry

 **trenchcoatkid:** babe i love you but stop it

 **trenchcoatkid:** believe it or not i can make you stop

 **veronicalawyer** : i know :(

 **trenchcoatkid:** i’m sorry darling, don’t be sad

 **veronicalawyer:** okay 

**scrunchie:** this is sweet but where are we going?

 **gretchen:** mall?

 **junglefreak:** that works, janis isn’t banned yet

 **mcandnamara:** works for me

 **veronicalawyer:** jd and i can go

 **gay:** i’m down

 **scrunchie:** i love the mall 

**gretchen:** i’ll be there

 **sexymouse:** ❌👙🐭🤒

 **gretchen:** she says she can’t go because she’s sick

 **veronicalawyer:** what time are going

 **artfreak:** 1?

 **trenchcoatkid:** that works for me

 **veronicalawyer:** if it works for him it works for me. we live together.

 **mcandnamara:** since when?

 **trenchcoatkid:** the beginning of summer

 **artfreak:** it’s so crazy that we’ve all graduated high school

 **veronicalawyer:** honestly i’ve never been happier 

**trenchcoatkid:** same

 **artfreak:** considering i got beat up in school all the time, i’m doing pretty okay now

 **gay:** i think it’s really fun that we all live near eachother

 **scrunchie:** it is 

**junglefreak:** living with janis is never boring

 **trenchcoatkid:** i can only imagine. she seems fun.

 **artfreak:** why thank you, j.d.

 **veronicalawyer:** :O i don’t know if i should be offended

 **artfreak:** you should not. i am gay and i have a girlfriend.

 **junglefreak:** i would be incredibly upset if you left me for j.d.

 **artfreak:** i would not do that because i am loyal and i love you a lot 

**junglefreak:** <3

11:56 a.m. 

**mcandnamara:** i like that you two have matching nicknames. you’re an adorable couple

 **gay:** you’re welcome, everyone.

 **veronicalawyer:** did you set them up?

 **gay:** i did indeed

 **veronicalawyer:** aww nice

 **junglefreak:** greatest night of my life

 **artfreak:** i love you

 **gay:** YOUR WELCOME

 **veronicalawyer:** *you’re

 **scrunchie:** *you’re

 **Lioness:** *YOU’RE

 **gay:** i’m gay, i don’t have time for grammar

 **artfreak:** what a mood

 **veronicalawyer:** that’s fair i guess

 **veronicalawyer:** i’d like to see how your english professor reacts to that

 **gay:** why do you have to be right all the time

 **veronicalawyer:** because i’m gonna be a lawyer

 **gay:** okay fine mom

 **veronicalawyer:** janis is this a thing that he does

 **gay:** she’s probably making out with cady. just ignore it, it could go farther

 **scrunchie:** gross

 **Lioness:** I guess I should probably tell you now, since Janis can’t mock me right now. 

**mcandnamara:** okay, is it bad?

 **Lioness:** No, but Janis would laugh. 

**gay:** i can’t promise that i won’t laugh, but i’m good at keeping secret. you can tell us whatever you need to. i never told anyone about janis until she gave me permission

 **Lioness:** Thanks, Damian…

 **veronicalawyer:** what do you need to tell us?

 **Lioness:** I’m a lesbian. That’s why I did all that stuff to Janis. I don’t expect any of you to forgive me, but I really wanted to apologize.

 **junglefreak:** okay first of all, damian, we don’t do that very often. we were cuddling but we’ve been watching this conversation 

**artfreak:** regina, i would never mock you for this. i may have hated you but i’ve already forgiven you. i’m so sorry that i made you worried that i would do that. i want to make things right between us. actually i meant to ask you do you wanna try being friends again?

 **Lioness:** I’ve never wanted anything more. I am so sorry that I did all those things to you. I was an immature child and everyone kept up with it, so I had to, too. 

**artfreak:** regina, i forgave you the minute i saw you stalk out of the cafeteria. i realized that the feeling i thought i’d get was not the one i wanted. i thought that i wanted you to suffer the way that i had, but i really could never wish that on anyone. i’m so sorry for what i did to you. 

**Lioness:** Janis, I was the reason you tried to kill yourself. I’M the sorry one. 

**artfreak:** okay you were the bigger jerk

 **Lioness:** Now can we go back to being friends? 

**artfreak:** yes!

 **junglefreak:** this is so pure

 **junglefreak:** you’re not going to steal my girlfriend right

 **Lioness:** No promises. ;)

 **artfreak:** okay nonononono

 **Lioness:** JOKING. I have class. And good taste, thank you. 

**artfreak:** i am relieved

 **junglefreak:** i have good taste!

 **artfreak:** cady, sweetheart, i love you but i’m a wreck. hate to say it, but regina’s right  
 **junglefreak:** you sure you’re okay babe?

 **artfreak:** pretty sure i still have clinical depression but that’s for me and my therapist to worry about

 **trenchcoatkid:** should i feel bad for laughing?

 **artfreak:** maybe if it were anyone else, but with me, joking about my problems makes me feel better

 **trenchcoatkid:** noted

12:42 p.m. 

**Lioness:** Are you all almost here?

 **gay:** yea we'll be there soon

 **veronicalawyer:** we're here where are you

 **Lioness:** I'm by the food court. 

**trenchcoatkid:** k we're coming

 **veronicalawyer:** jd got distracted by a puppy. it's adorable

 **_veronicalawyer_ ** _sent an image._

 **artfreak:** honestly i feel like j.d. might be my long lost brother

 **veronicalawyer:** i could see it. you guys do a lot of the same thing

 **artfreak:** does j.d. have a favorite store

 **trenchcoatkid:** yes he does and it's 7-11

 **artfreak:** same!

 **trenchcoatkid:** you're my favorite person now. we should go get slushies sometime.

 **trenchcoat:** as friends i mean

 **artfreak:** i got that but sure

 **gay:** we're here

 **Lioness:** Who's "we?"

 **gay:** me janis and caddy

 **Lioness:** Cool. Gotta wait for Heather, Heather, and Gretch before we move.

 **gretchen:** i can't make it, i have to take care of karen

 **Lioness:** That's so sweet of you. Tell her I hope she feels better. <3

 **gretchen:** will do. have fun guys

 **scrunchie:** heather and I are almost here. we'll be there in five. heather's driving

 **Lioness:** I can see Janis. Her clothes compared to everyone else is a dead give away.

 **artfreak:** okay ms. "i-dress-like-a-barbie-do

 **Lioness:** BAHAHAHA JANIS JUST TRIPPED ON A DOG WHILE INSULTING ME

 **trenchcoatkid:**...is the dog okay?

 **Lioness:** The dog's fine, Janis is crying. 

**veronicalawyer:** okay i'm coming 

_**trenchcoatkid** sent a video._

**trenchcoatkid:** she zoom

 **Lioness:** Veronica is an absolute queen honestly.

 **scrunchie:** we're here and heading up to the food court. is janis okay?

 **gay:** she's fine, she just got scared

 **junglefreak:** her eyeliner is running and she looks amazing oh gosh i'm in love with her

 **artfreak:** i appreciate the compliment about the eyeliner but do any of you have sunglasses

 **mcandnamara:** i have some, you can wear 'em

 **trenchcoatkid:** i also have a pair of sunglasses and they're probably less bright and frilly than heather's

 **trenchcoatkid:** i didn't mean to be rude, mac, i just think janis might be more comfortable with something less frilly

 **artfreak:** gonna have to take j.d. up on his offer actually but thank you mac

 **mcandnamara:** no problem! i don't want you to be uncomfortable <3

 **artfreak:** thank you 

**artfreak:** i love you guys so much

 **gay:** janis stop crying

 **artfreak:** damian i am bleeding out of my uterus i'm allowed to be upset

 **gay:** alright i guess that's fair

 **Lioness:** Do you need a tampon or have you been aware?

 **artfreak:** no i knew, thanks though

 **Lioness:** Coolness. Now, we're all standing together, maybe we should stop texting. 

**scrunchie:** kk

~~~

"So, J.D., how does it feel to be the only straight one of us?" Damian laughed. J.D. only looked confused. 

He shrugged. "I thought Heather was straight." Both Heathers shook their heads. 

"I'm pansexual." Heather Chandler smiled. 

McNamara grinned, shoving her hands in her pockets. "And I'm aromantic." He nodded, pressing together his lips. 

He reached into one of his pockets and drew the promised sunglasses from them, extending his arm to Janis. "Thank you." She whispered, covering her puffy eyes with the glasses.

"No problem. You're my honorary twin sister now." Janis smiled weakly, grabbing onto Cady's hand. J.D. had never been one to understand emotions, but he knew that when a person smiled that sadly, something was wrong. "Um, can I talk to you for a second?" 

He pulled her off to the side and took her hand, which he noticed was shaking. "I can tell something's wrong. What is it and is there anything I can do?" 

"It just hasn't been a good day with my depression and mental health and stuff." He nodded, rubbing his fingers over her palm. "You can't do anything about it, just make sure I don't get hurt if you can help it?" It wasn't a true question, however the lilt in her voice sounded like she was asking one.

"Okay. Remember, we're all here for you if you ever need to talk to someone." She nodded, not bothering to fake a smile. "Now let's have some fun!" 

"Thank you, J.D." They returned to the group, who fell silent when they returned. "Okay, it's not like there's some secret, today just hasn't been good for me mental health-wise. I'm going to be fine." They nodded, smiles growing as the conversation turned to food orders. 

"Janis, what can I get you?" Regina asked. Janis shook her head and leaned against Damian. "Will you let me buy you a pretzel? You used to love them when we were little." She smiled; Regina remembered. 

"I'd feel bad because I don't think I can finish it." Regina was already handing everyone else some food. 

"That's okay. I have three dollars to spare, and I'd like you to eat something." Regina gave her a knowing look, and handed her the pretzel. "Eat slowly, alright? You're gonna be fine." 

"Thank you, Regina."

"C'mon, Janis, let's go look around!" Cady grinned, pulling at her jacket. Suddenly, Cady dropped her arm and her face turned sad. 

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, just realized why you're so protective of those jackets. It sorta made me sad."

She smiled at Cady, grabbing her hand in her own. "Don't be sad, I'm doing so much better now." 

"Tell me if something's wrong." Janis nodded. "Now, are we all sticking together or are we splitting up?"

"Depends on where y'all want to go." Damian said, as the group started to pick up the remains of the food they'd scarfed down. A number of stores were yelled out and they decided to split up. Veronica and J.D. went together, Damian and Heather Chandler both shockingly had similar tastes, so they split apart from the group, Regina went with Heather McNamara and Janis went with Cady. 

It was a good day.


	2. Breakup?

3:02 a.m.

**artfreak:** is anybody awake

**veronicalawyer:** yeah i ran out of sleep meds

**artfreak:** i took mine for one night and the next day i could barely walk because my legs were weak or something. 

**gay:** janis you liar you never took your meds you threw them into a tree

**artfreak:** i’ve been caught in a lie

**veronicalawyer:** XD

**Lioness:** I’m annoyed with you. 

**gay:** why are you being tame i’m scared

**Lioness:** I’m just trying to be nicer from now on. 

**artfreak:** i must be dreaming this

**Lioness:** No, why do you doubt it so much?   
**artfreak:** because you have terrorized people for the last five years, forgive me for being a little shocked

**Lioness:** Fair.

**gay:** janis can you come over

**artfreak:** yea sure

**artfreak:** it might take a little while because i have to make sure to not wake caddy

**gay:** okay i just need you asap

**artfreak:** i’ll be there in ten <3

**artfreak:** do i bring movies

**gay:** no just you please

**artfreak:** okay i´m coming over now

**gay:** thanks janis

**Lioness:** I will say, I am incredibly jealous of their friendship.

**veronicalawyer:** don’t you have a close friend like them?

**Lioness:** No. I suppose people are too scared of me to be friends with me.

**junglefreak:** that´s fair of them 

**artfreak:** babe why are you up

**junglefreak:** i thought i heard somebody open the door and so i reached for your pocket knife but your jacket wasn't there when i reached for it

**artfreak:** go back to sleep!

**junglefreak:** Janis Sarkisian, I am several months older than you and yet you tell me to sleep, knowing very well that you haven't slept in a number of weeks. 

**artfreak:** …

**artfreak:** cady babe 

**artfreak:** i´m almost a year older than you are

**junglefreak:** then act like it

**junglefreak:** maybe since you´re so much older, i shouldn't have to take care of you like i do

**junglefreak:** you can't even sleep without my help. nobody else is like that

**Lioness:** Cady, stop it. 

**junglefreak:** since when did you care?

**Lioness:** Janis and I made up. We're friends now. And I don´t let my friends get torn up like this. 

**_artfreak_ ** _ has blocked  _ **_junglefreak_ ** .

**scrunchie:** wow

**veronicalawyer:** oh my god 

**veronicalawyer:** that was incredibly out of character

**junglefreak:** someone needed to tell her

**junglefreak:** she's gotta know that she's pathetic, right? she can´t do anything without me. 

**junglefreak:** she can't even get out of bed in the morning

**trenchcoatkid:** CADY STOP IT   
**junglefreak:** why should i?

**trenchcoatkid:** you have no idea what janis is going through. you don't know what it's like to feel the way she does. so yeah, maybe it's hard for her to get out of bed, and you may never understand, but if you´re going to react this way, you don't deserve someone as strong as her. 

**veronicalawyer:** ^^ you might never understand how hard it is for her. i went through it, too. jd had to drag me out of bed and spoon food into my mouth because i had no motivation. it's really hard to hate yourself all the time. it's really hard to keep going when all you want to do is die, okay? So give her a break, and help her, don't do stuff like that or she's going to give up/be depressed forever

**junglefreak:** why are you sticking up for her? it's her fault that she doesn´t take her meds

**veronicalawyer:** not really. antidepressants are gross, but i don´t know what she´s taking. if she doesn´t take them, maybe make her some food and sneak them in. jd said i couldn´t have my favorite food if i didn't take my meds, but she seems a little bit more sensitive to that than i was. 

**junglefreak:** i just don't see why it's so hard for her. she's never sad but she still can't do anything right

**trenchcoatkid:** first of all, she's done lots of stuff right, she's an incredible writer and artist and have you ever caught her playing her guitar?

**junglefreak:** she has a guitar?

**trenchcoatkid:** yeah and she can play really well. and sing. there's a lot that she can do, you just choose to ignore it

**junglefreak:** i guess

**veronicalawyer:** you make her so happy, stay with her. it´s important to have a person you care about who also cares about you when you´re going through the things that she is 

**junglefreak:** oh god i feel so bad. what do i do? she blocked me 

**trenchcoatkid:** i´ll call her

_ Transcript of phone call:  _

J.D.: Janis, Cady said she wants to apologize.

Janis: I don't want to hear it. I´m with Damian right now. I´ll think about it and call you in the morning. 

J.D.: Alright, goodbye. 

**_artfreak_ ** _ has unblocked  _ **_junglefreak._ **

**junglefreak:** i´m sorry, janis. 

**artfreak:** you should be

**junglefreak:** i deserve that 

**junglefreak:** i never should´ve said those things to you

**artfreak:** i’m having trouble believing that. how do i know jd didn’t put you up to this?

**junglefreak:** he didn’t, i swear

**artfreak:** i think i’m going to stay with damian for a while, mom

**junglefreak:** what?

**artfreak:** only my mom has ever taken care of me, and i guess if you feel that way, that makes you my mother. bye caddy


	3. Diagnosis

**_artfreak_ ** _ has removed  _ **_junglefreak_ ** _ from the chat. _

**Lioness:** You didn’t have to do that, Janis. 

**artfreak:** that’s the only way i can get rid of her. i need some space

**veronicalawyer:** <3 that’s okay. as soon as you’re ready, we can add her back in

**artfreak:** thank you ronnie

_A private conversation between_ ** _artfreak_** _and_ ** _trenchcoatkid._**

**artfreak:** jd can i vent for a minute

**artfreak:** i feel like you’ll understand better than the rest of them

**trenchcoatkid:** of course. is this what we talked about at the mall

**artfreak:** yeah but it’s getting worse

**artfreak:** i have been taking my meds, but they’ve stopped working and i don’t know what to do. i can’t get new ones because cady will find out and i don’t want that, but it’s all so… i don’t even know how to describe it

**trenchcoatkid:** it feels like you’re walking up the stairs in the dark, and you think there’s another step, but when you go for it, it’s not there. the sadness comes when you expect to be happy and it scares you

**artfreak:** that’s exactly what it feels like. i don't want to do anything. i have no motivation and i haven't painted in a week. i don't know what to do. i can’t stop crying and everything hurts so much.

**trenchcoatkid:** okay, listen, we’re gonna have cady schedule you an appointment and see what we can do about this, okay? 

**trenchcoatkid:** janis?

**artfreak:** i’m looking for tylenol. my cramps are bad rn 

**trenchcoatkid:** will you try sleeping tonight 

**artfreak:** i’ll try but no promises 

10:25 a.m. 

**artfreak:** I SLEPT!!! 

**artfreak:** also i finally got past a hundred pounds 

**gay:** janis !!! i’m so proud of you!!

**artfreak:** I’M SO HAPPY

**Lioness:** Good for you, Janis!

**trenchcoatkid:** huzzah! my words are magical

**scrunchie: …**

**scrunchie: “** huzzah”?

**trenchcoatkid:** yes

**scrunchie:** nobody has said huzzah since the last century

**trenchcoatkid:** well i like it

**scrunchie:** ugh fine

**veronicalawyer:** holy cow 100 pounds?

**artfreak:** yeah. i maybe could’ve died if i didn’t get it up soon but i didn’t want to worry you all

**veronicalawyer:** sweetie no

**veronicalawyer:** we’re your friends, we want to help you. but we can’t unless you tell us this stuff

**artfreak:** they are my problems, not yours. this is what cady was talking about, see 

**veronicalawyer:** janis i love you to death but let us help you

**trenchcoatkid:** the least we can do is help make stuff less painful for you

**Lioness:** What do you mean, painful?

**artfreak:** metaphor, i’m fine, reginald

**artfreak:** hang on j.d. when did you find out about the guitar? 

**trenchcoatkid:** the other day. ronnie and i were walking around the neighborhood and we decided to climb up to your window 

**artfreak:** mY WHAT

**trenchcoatkid:** your window :)

**artfreak:** >:(

**veronicalawyer:** i’d like to correct jd. HE climbed up to your window. i sat under the tree and waited for him 

**trenchcoatkid:** that is true. climbin treeed is fun

**veronicalawyer:** are you okay babe? 

**trenchcoatkid:** i’m fiine darling 

**veronicalawyer:** okay i want you to be asleep when i get home 

**trenchcoatkid:** nooo babe i’m trying to break my record 

**veronicalawyer:** NO. SLEEP. 

**trenchcoatkid:** 😭 okayyy i love you ronnie

**veronicalawyer:** i love you too i’ll be home soon 

**Lioness:** The two of you are so pure.

**veronicalawyer:** jd is tired and i’m still at work. i don’t have energy to be mean and neither does he

**_artfreak_ ** _ has added  _ **_junglefreak_ ** _ to the chat. _

**artfreak:** figured y’all would want to see this

**artfreak:** caddy are you alright with them being able to see it

**junglefreak:** ye

**artfreak:** okay chill i’m so sorry, cady. you didn’t know and i blamed you because you treated me like you normally would

**junglefreak:** i don’t get it

**artfreak:** i have mental disorders, cady. that’s why it’s hard for me to get up, it’s why i can’t sleep, it’s why i hate myself. everything is really hard for me and that’s why you probably shouldn’t say things like that to me 

**junglefreak:** i had no idea about all of this. if i could take everything back, i would. i am so sorry, janis. 

**artfreak:** i’m sorry too.

**junglefreak:** janis, you don’t have to be sorry for your health, okay? 

**artfreak:** i know but i’m still going to be

**artfreak:** k bye everyone going to get diagnosed now see ya

**junglefreak:** good luck <3

**artfreak:** thank you <3

**gay:** just picked janis up and she’s smiling like an idiot

**artfreak:** yes. i am an idiot and i am smiling! i got past a hundred pounds, okay?

**Lioness:** I’m concerned for you but you seem happy so I think I’m happy for you?

**artfreak:** it’s really good for me. for most of senior year, i was 80 pounds

**veronicalawyer:** so that’s why your cheekbones are so defined

**artfreak:** yes. my face looks nice because i am mentally ill

**veronicalawyer:** i probably shouldn’t have said that.

**trenchcoatkid:** alright, cady, make sure she’s eating, okay?

**junglefreak:** will do 

2:30 p.m.

**artfreak:** hey i got back. 

**Lioness:** Are you alright? 

**artfreak:** um not really

**artfreak:** do you have time

**Lioness:** Yeah. 

_ A private conversation between  _ **_artfreak_ ** _ and  _ **_Lioness._ **

**artfreak:** so i just got my diagnosis back

**artfreak:** it’s pretty bad and i’m not sure how to tell caddy about it

**Lioness:** You still live together, don’t you? 

**artfreak:** yeah

**artfreak:** i’m scared reginald. what if she ends up being like my mom when i told her i was gay

**Lioness:** Janis, Cady is one of the nicest people on the planet, but if she doesn’t accept you, I’m right down the street and I will bash her skull in.   
**artfreak:** thank you gina <3 love you

**Lioness:** Love you, too. Good luck, JanJan. 

**artfreak:** god i’m so nervous. thank you though

**artfreak:** hang on ‘JANJAN?’

**artfreak:** GINA <3333

**Lioness:** Go to your girlfriend!   
**artfreak:** okay thanks gina

_ A private conversation between  _ **_artfreak_ ** _ and  _ **_junglefreak._ **

**artfreak:** cady open the door please

**junglefreak:** hang on 

Cady ran down the stairs and unlocked the door before swinging open the door to see a Janis who was currently swimming in her jacket. “Aw, hey beautiful.”

“Hi, Caddy.” Janis fell into her arms, sobbing. “Sorry about the waterworks, I--” Cady rubbed her hand over Janis’s back as she guided her into their home.

“What’s wrong, Janis?” It took a few minutes before Janis was even ready to speak, and her eyeliner was running down her cheeks along with her tears. 

“I got my diagnosis.” She tried to laugh at herself, but couldn’t force out more than a chuckle. “I’m scared, Cady.” 

She nodded, wordlessly, letting Janis bury her head in her shoulder. “Can you write it out for me?” Janis sniffled, nodding and reaching for a piece of paper on the coffee table. 

“It’s a lot and you might not understand all of it.” She slipped the note into Cady’s hand.    


“Oh, wow. Janis…” She sighed, crumpling the note in her hands. “I had no idea, my darling.” 

She laughed, although Cady could tell it was a sarcastic one. “Neither did I.” A moment of silence passed between the girls before Janis spoke up again. “I just…  _ four  _ mental disorders?” 

Cady sighed, combing her fingers through Janis’s hair to soothe her. “I know. But you have eight friends that love you and you have me and we´re going to help you, alright?”

“I love you, Caddy.” And just like that, Janis was asleep. 

“I love you, too, Janis.” She whispered. 

5:52 p.m.

**junglefreak:** y’all janis is so perfeect    
**gay:** perfeect

**Lioness:** Perfeect

**trenchcoatkid:** perfeect

**scrunchie:** perfeect

**veronicalawyer:** perfeect

**macandnamara:** perfeect

**gretchen:** perfeect

**sexycorn:** she prob is

**trenchcoatkid:** ^^ honestly yeah

**veronicalawyer:** jason dean 

**trenchcoatkid:** veronmica sawyer

**junglefreak:** veronmica!!   
**_trenchocatkid_ ** _ has changed _ **_veronicalawyer's_ ** _ name to _ **_veronmica_ **

**veronmica:** JASON   
**trenchcoatkid:** VERONMICA

**veronmica:** :((

**gay:** what is happening my gays guys gals and nb pals

**junglefreak:** whats nb mean

**gay:** non-binary 

**junglefreak:** africa damian

**gay:** someone who doesn´t identify as a girl or boy

**junglefreak:** okay thank you

**_Lioness_ ** _ attached an image.  _

**Lioness:** <33 I must admit, I missed having Janis as my friend. 

**junglefreak:** what happened with her mom

**gay:** regina do you want to take this one

**Lioness:** Sure. Janis knew from the first day she met me that she was incredibly gay, but when she talked to her mom about it, she hit her. Janis’s mom is extremely homophobic and abused her before her dad got custody of her. 

**scrunchie:** how did you know all of that?

**Lioness:** Janis told me.

**scrunchie:** when? 

**Lioness:** I came over to see a movie. 

**junglefreak:** you did?

**Lioness:** Janis said she told you?

**junglefreak:** she didn’t. she's cooking rn i’ĺl talk to her later 

**junglefreak:** you’re not lying to me, are you?

**trenchcoatkid:** are we going to ignore how casually regina dropped the word “abused” and just moved on??   
**gay:** janis has had a really rough life

**trenchcoatkid:** no kidding

**trenchcoatkid:** you’re a good friend damian 

**gay:** i try. everyone deserves good people in their lives. 

**veronmica:** i wish it worked like that 

**veronmica:** some people just draw bad cards

**trenchcoatkid:** or life gives you a +4 card and you draw 4 bad cards

**veronmica:** did you 

**veronmica:** did you just compare life to uno

**trenchcoatkid:** yes and i stand by my analogy

**artfreak:** j.d. wth 

**artfreak:** that’s a PERFECT analogy

**trenchcoatkid:** haha! someone who agrees with my intelligence 

**artfreak:** yeah it’s not that because i’m actually pretty stupid. like almost karen level. (no offence, karen, love ya) 

**gay:** um janis babe you came in second for valedictorian so um pretty sure you’re smart 

**artfreak:** shh no one needs to know about that

**gay:** yes they do! we’re proud of you, nerd!

**junglefreak:** janis why were you scared that i’d hurt you

**artfreak:** because, until you moved here, damian was the only person i could trust. i love you, but i still get scared around everyone. it’s nothing you did wrong, it’s just me. 

**junglefreak:** okay. i am so proud of you, janis. <3

**veronmica:** we all are <3

**artfreak:** that’s nice and i appreciate it, but we barely ever talk about anyone else on this group chat. can we talk about something else? 

**gay:** well, i’m writing a musical

**mcandnamara:** ooh! What’s it about

**gay:** it’s about what happened durnig junior year, actually. i was thinking of asking y’all for help with writing

**gretchen:** why do you need our help?

**gay:** i wanted to know how you all were feeling so i could accurately portray you

**junglefreak:** could we be in it? 

**gay:** of course! 

**Lioness:** I don’t know, actually. I’ve been trying really hard to put it all behind me. 

**gay:** regina please you have the BEST SONG IN THE WHOLE SHOW

**Lioness:** Hmm… It does sound like a really great idea, Damian, I just need a little time to think. 

**gretchen:** do you have anything written that you could show us? 

**gay:** yeah! Here’s the file: (Inserted link)

**artfreak:** damian it’s so good!

**Lioness:** I am so down. It’s amazing! Did all of this really happen?

**gay:** most of it. some is a tad exaggerated for dramatic purposes. 

**gretchen:** i’d love to be in it! do you think i could fund it? 

**gay:** um YES

**Lioness:** I’d also like to help with funding.

**gay:** this is so exciting!!

**artfreak:** do you think we could perform this for freshmen to scare them?

**gay:** janis sweetie are you okay

**artfreak:** no i have four mental disorders, but we’re talking about you and your musical now

**veronmica:** the rest of us weren’t there but we could definitely help out with production and backstage if you’d like

**gay:** i would love that!!

**gay:** @sexymouse you down for the show? 

**sexymouse:** yes it sounds fun 

**gay:** cady will you be in it? 

**junglefreak:** yeah! 

**gay:** cool! now we just need ensemble members, parents, teachers, and mr. duvall

**artfreak:** you can hold auditions for high schoolers/college students 

**gay:** ooh good idea

**gay:** so, people who weren’t there, what do you want to do backstage? 

**veronmica:** i could help with blocking and choreography

**gay:** janis would you help with sets?

**artfreak:** i am the artfreak for a reason. i’d love to

**sexymouse:** there were a lot of places tho

**gay:** true.

**gretchen:** wait what if we used screens

**gretchen:** i could teach janis and we could design the sets.

**gay:** can we actually do that?   
**gretchen:** my father is the inventor of toaster strudel 

**Lioness:** And I’m rich & pretty. 

**artfreak:** confident much?

**Lioness:** Nope. I hate myself but that doesn’t matter, because to the rest of the world, I’m gorgeous. 

**artfreak:** i guess that’s true

**artfreak:** also do you need to talk

**Lioness:** Not right now, but thank you, JanJan. 

**junglefreak:** oh so REGINA gets to call you janjan?

**artfreak:** i can explain

**artfreak:** i hated it when people called me janjan because gina always called me that and then she did the whole eighth grade thing and being called janjan reminded me too much of her

**Lioness:** That’s why she calls me Gina now. She used to do that but she got upset with me (which was completely fair) and now that we’re friends, she calls me Gina again. 

**junglefreak:** okay fine

**junglefreak:** janisssss

**artfreak:** caddyyyyy

**artfreak:** what 

**junglefreak:** just wanted to make you respond

**artfreak:** okay fine now come to bed i really wanna cuddle you

**gay:** anyways 

**gay:** heather do you know anything about making/finding clothes?

**scrunchie:** no not much

**Lioness:** Actually, we could probably just wear our own clothes, considering we’re playing ourselves.

**gay:** perfect! Heathers, could you two be in charge of hair and makeup?

**scrunchie:** sure!

**mcandnamara:** this is gonna be so fetch

**gretchen:** AAAAAAAAAAAA REGINA IT HAPPENED

**Lioness:** Okay, fine, you were right. 

**gretchen:** I’M SO HAPPY I COULD KISS YOU HEATHER

**mcandnamara:** please don’t

**gretchen:** i won’t but i’m very happy

**veronmica:** so damian’s directing right?

**gay:** yeah i’d like to 

**veronmica:** do you want an assistant director

**gay:** we’ll see. i haven’t finished writing yet. 

**gay:** that reminds me, when can we get together so that i can write how y’all felt into the show?

**Lioness:** Does Friday night work? 

**gay:** it’s fine for me

**gretchen:** i can go

**sexymouse:** [thumbs up emoji]

**scrunchie:** do you want us there, too?

**gay:** yes please 

**veronmica:** i can go

**veronmica:** so can jd but he can’t tell you that because he’s grounded

**gay:** he moved out of his dad’s house though, right?

**veronmica:** as soon as he turned eighteen 

**Lioness:** So how is he grounded?

**veronmica:** i grounded him

**gay:** veronica that might be a little far

**veronmica:** i love him and all that but sometimes it feels like i’m his mom

**veronmica:** oh wait crap i have to go talk to him

“J.D?” He groaned into his pillow, loud enough for Veronica to locate him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have grounded you. I love you so much, but sometimes it feels like I’m your mom.”

“I don’t remember what it feels like to have a mom. I guess maybe I’ve been treating you like that because I didn’t know what it was supposed to be like. I’m not good at this, Ronnie.” She pulled his trenchcoat off of him, and snuggled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “Is this what it’s supposed to feel like?” 

Warmth flew through the pair, their faces each donning a grin. Veronica sighed, happily. “Yes. And feels amazing.” J.D. didn’t respond, but he agreed. It was the greatest he had felt in a long time. “I love you, Jason Dean.” 

“I love you, too, Veronica Sawyer.” He felt her smile against his chest. She looked up at him, eyes twinkling and they leaned in closer. 

—DING!— 

“Come on!” Veronica picked up her phone. “Might as well. Moment’s over.” She inspected the text message. “Oh, God.” 

“What’s up?” He looked at Veronica’s worried expression. 

“Cady got hit by a car.”


	4. And Getting Hit by a... Car...

Veronica turned off her phone after typing a response. “We’re going to Janis’s house.” 

And so they did. 

7:58 p.m.

_ A private conversation between _ **_veronmica_ ** _ and  _ **_gay_ ** _. _

**veronmica:** damian what’s happening 

**gay:** cady got hit, janis is having some sort of attack, regina looks sick, gretchen is comforting regina, karen is here. 

**veronmica:** where are y’all

**gay:** we’re at my house, janis and i are going to go to the hospital since cady’s supposed to be alright

**veronmica:** alright. are we cancelling for friday

**gay:** probably not, they said cady should be fine in a few days 

**veronmica:** alright. jd and i are gonna head over to janis’s house and fix something up for them both

**veronmica:** go hug janis

**gay:** can’t. regina and janis are clinging to each other 

**veronmica:** interesting 

**veronmica:** do you know where janis keeps a spare key or should we climb through her window

**gay:** in the flower petals 

**veronmica:** kk thank you

“Okay, no window hopping tonight. Got everything in the bag?” J.D. nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay. Cady’s doing amazing and she’ll be alright again in just a few days.” He sniffled, nodding sadly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry before.” 

“I’m weak, too.” The words she’d said to him echoed in her mind.  _ I’m not strong like you are.  _ “I’m not strong like you thought I was.” She grabbed his hand as they exited their apartment, locking the door behind them. 

“J.D, you are strong. But even if you weren’t, I’d still love you just as much as I do now.” Veronica smiled up at him, his eyes glistening with fresh tears. “Now let’s go make our friends happy.” 

He stood there, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky to have Veronica in his life. “Veronica?” She looked back at him, already mounting the bike. He never used her full name, unless he was teasing, or if he was upset. “Is Cady really going to be okay?” 

Veronica could only nod, silently praying that Cady would be okay. He got on the motorbike behind her and they rode down a few blocks to Janis and Cady’s house. Veronica looked in the petals and found the key which she opened the door with. J.D. headed to the kitchen while Veronica looked around for the couple's room. 

Once she found it, she noticed their messy bed, which she immediately fixed. She saw the well loved countertop, products strewn about. She tidied them up and wrote a note, explaining the order. She decided that she didn’t want to give away their identities, so she imitated the handwriting of her old friend, Heather Duke, knowing that Janis nor Cady would recognize the writing. 

Veronica could smell the food J.D. was cooking. She only hoped it wouldn’t be cold by the time Janis returned, and that he’d make enough for Cady to have.  _ Maybe we could bring her some. I don’t think we can trust Janis to not eat it all. _

She sat down at the desk on the first floor and started crafting with the materials she had brought from home. It was a gorgeous looking envelope, decorated with stars. In it was a letter for the couple to read, once they were both home. 

Next, she wrote a letter for the couple to read five years in the future. The letters were tied up with a light blue ribbon and left on the top of their dresser, which she had also taken the liberty of organizing. 

J.D. had finished cooking their meal, lasagna, stuffed tomatoes, and apple pie, and he had also left chocolate ice cream in their freezer. “Maybe we should bring some for Cady. Janis is going to eat all of this as soon as she gets back.” He nodded, cutting slices and placing them in a styrofoam box found in the cabinet of the kitchen. Cady was a fairly resourceful person, and liked to keep all of the things she possibly could. 

“Are we heading to Damian’s or to the hospital?” J.D. asked, locking the door behind him and replacing the key in the flower pot. 

“Damian’s.” She decided, after a minute of consideration. They hopped on the motorbike again and rode to Damian’s which wasn’t too far from Janis and Cady’s house. They knocked and Damian answered the door.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, and they looked miserable. Somehow, the room seemed much darker without Cady’s bright presence to light up the area. It was also because the lights were turned out, but Veronica preferred the metaphorical term rather than the literal one. 

Janis was shaking and sobbing in Regina’s arms, Gretchen was trying to comfort herself, Karen was texting, and Damian was watching over it all, a blank expression displayed on his face. 

They all looked so upset, even Karen. She wore an upset expression, even while texting. 

“Hey,” Veronica said, trying to free up the tension. “Are you all doing alright?” A few of them looked at her in disbelief, including Janis. “That’s fair, I deserved that. I just mean, how are you holding up?” Gretchen and Karen shrugged, Damian sighed, and Janis and Regina tightened their grip on each other. 

“Janis, darling, do you still want to go to the hospital?” She nodded. “Then I’m afraid you’re going to have to stop crushing Regina’s ribs.” She let go of Regina but she still didn’t look or feel any better. Damian held out his hand to her, which she accepted, and used to pull herself up from the couch.    


“Oh, if you’re going to the hospital, will you take this?” Veronica held out the box of food. 

“Smells good, ‘ronica.” Janis mumbled, leaning into Damian’s side. “Can we leave now, Damian?” Her words were slow, crying had tired her out. He nodded, leading her outside. 

“Try and breathe, okay? Cady’s gonna get a little bit sad if she sees you like that.” Janis nodded and they got into his car before driving away to the hospital. 

“I’m worried about Janis.” J.D. said, seeing Damian and Janis driving away. “If she sees Cady, and she’s hurt, she’s gonna be broken.”

“Janis is  _ really _ strong. She’s been through Hell and back.” J.D. nodded before returning to the living room, where they sat silently. No one said anything for hours until Janis and Damian returned home. “Hey, how is she?” 

“She’s actually doing really well. She’ll be out tomorrow.“ Janis smiled, leaning her head on Damian’s shoulder. “Janis is happy.” 

Veronica noticed that Janis was quickly falling asleep. Damian caught her and carried her to the couch. “Poor thing.” 

“Janis is a good person and she deserves the world. And Cady is her world, so she’s finally getting the happiness she should have.” Veronica nodded, noticing Regina was calmly stroking her fingers through Janis’s hair. 

“How’s Cady doing?” He shrugged. 

“She’s looking really good for someone who got hit by a car.” Veronica nodded. 

“I think I’m gonna sit with J.D. now.” Damian sighed. Veronica turned back to look at him. “Everyone’s going to be okay.” 

She dropped next to J.D., who subconsciously wrapped his arm around Veronica. “Your shoulders are so tense, my love.” He muttered.

Veronica sighed, leaning into his warm embrace. “Yeah. It’s been a rough couple of weeks, darling dearest.” He laughed at the nickname. 

“Ronnie, sit facing that way for a minute, please.” She turned with her back away from him and he began to massage her shoulders. “Like that?” She moaned quietly in response. He smiled, continuing the massage for a few longer minutes. “I can do the knots in your back when we get home, I just can’t do it on a couch.” 

“You’re good at this.” She smiled at him, leaning into his side. “Where did you learn?” 

“You’re going to laugh. I learned it because you’re always working or doing something and you get really tense, so I learned how to do it. I just never got to use it until now.” She grinned, trying to cover a snicker. “Don’t laugh at me! I only did it because I love you!”

“I know! But you’re a dork. And I love you for it.” She smiled and kissed his temple before resting her head against his chest. He brought his hand up to rub at her back. His other hand was the one Veronica was holding. “Say it back!” 

“What if I don’t?” He raised his eyebrow and Veronica playfully whacked his chest. “I’m kidding. I love you, too, darling.” She pulled his hand closer to her and played with his fingers. 

Veronica’s grin faded as J.D. rolled up her sleeves, revealing a  myriad boatload of scars and burns, some newer than others. “I’m sorry,” She whimpered. 

“Veronica…” He sighed. “We can’t talk about this here.” 

She nodded. “I know. Stop treating me like I’m dying.” He pulled her to his side by her waste. “I’m tired.” 

“Okay, sweetheart. Would you like to go home?” 

“Yes, please.” He stood up before scooping her up from the couch. 

“Veronica and I are gonna go. Good night everyone.” He carried her outside, slowly drifting off. He drove her bike home, making sure she stayed awake. He carried her inside and to their room where he set her down on their bed. “Now tell me, why did you do it?” 

She sighed, running her thin fingers over her scars. “I feel so horrible all the time, J.D. After you threatened to murder Kurt and Ram, I started to get scared that you would do it. I was scared that you were gonna hurt me. I felt numb. All I really could feel was the burns and the cuts. It was so good to feel something for once. I love you so much, but I get really scared. Everything freaks me out and so I resort to… this, I guess.” She gestured to her burns.

“Veronica, this needs to stop. Stay here and hang on.” He left their room with a swish of his trenchcoat. He returned with a Sharpie in his hand. J.D. took Veronica's arm and began to draw a butterfly on it. 

“What are you doing?” He shook his head, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. 

“There. Name the butterfly.” He demanded, at her silence, he repeated, “Name the butterfly. Please.” He added. 

“Umm… Lia.” She decided. He ran his fingers over his artwork. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course. Now, if you hurt yourself, the butterfly is dead. If it fades away, we draw a new one. Got it?” Veronica nodded, laying down on the bed. “Tired?” 

She just left silence. “I’m not going to kill her.” He smiles, pulling the covers over them. “I never meant to hurt myself. I just wanted to feel something. I know it sounds really stupid. It just started happening and I never really tried to stop it.” 

“It’s okay as long as you try your hardest to not do it.” He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt to rub her back. “I love you, Veronica. You’re the greatest, smartest, sweetest, most caring person I’ve ever met.” His voice was low and soothing, something Veronica loved. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she slowly fell asleep. “Goodnight, my darling.” 

~after cady is released~

5:54 a.m.

**veronmica:** JD IS ASLEEP AND HE IS ON TOP OF ME AND I CAN HARDLY BREATHE

**artfreak:** push him off 

**veronmica:** no thx i love him too much

**artfreak:** i’d, like, marry cady but i still push her off if she’s asleep on top of me

**veronmica:** yeah but janis you’re you

**artfreak:** fair haha

**junglefreak:** would you actually marry me or were you just saying that 

**artfreak:** are you kidding

**artfreak:** i really love you. so much, caddy <3

**junglefreak:** okay well then why don’t we get married

**artfreak:** wait what

**artfreak:** seriously

**junglefreak:** yes! we’re old enough now, babe. if you’re okay with it, i say we go for it

**artfreak:** okay let’s do it

**artfreak:** wait hold on

**junglefreak:** i heard a thump coming from upstairs

**junglefreak:** which is probably not good because janis is literally all bones

**trenchcoatkid:** HAHA

**artfreak:** CADDY COME UPSTAIRS PLEASE

**junglefreak:** ARE YOU OKAY   
****

**veronmica:** what happened to them

**Lioness:** Who knows? 

**junglefreak:** YALL

**gay:** WHAT

**junglefreak:** JANIS IS THE ACTUAL GREATEST HUMAN ALIVE   
**artfreak:** cady i planned that

**junglefreak:** wait WHAT   
**artfreak:** i planned it, hoping you’d be chill with it

**Lioness:** What happened?

**artfreak:** i asked ronnie to help me propose to cady and she did the whole “j.d. is asleep on top of me” thing and i went from there

**junglefreak:** JANIS YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL THEM THE BEST PART   
**artfreak:** oh yeah

**artfreak:** i asked her mom for help and so she gave me her engagement ring and her grandma’s ring and i made a ring and then i put them all together

**Lioness:** HOW DID YOU LEAVE THAT PART OUT? JANIS OH MY GOD THAT IS THE SWEETEST THING YOU’VE EVER DONE

**junglefreak:** i actually have the greatest girlfriend ever

**artfreak:** *fiancee 

**junglefreak:** OH YEAH SORRY I’M TOO EXCITED 

**junglefreak:** i can’t believe you proposed to me at six in the morning

**artfreak:** had to make the setting for veronica’s text realistic

**junglefreak:** so we’re all still meeting at damian’s today, right?

**gay:** yes! also congrats, you two!

**Lioness:** I’m so excited for this musical.

**gay:** i have a plan, veronica can you come over early

**veronmica:** sure when 

**gay:** 11? is that too early? 

**veronmica:** it’s fine. j.d. has legs

**gay:** how wide is your range

**veronmica:** i think i have a A3 to a G5

**gay:** okay cool

**gay:** i’m gonna have you work with the girls on music while i pull people to talk about their characters

**veronmica:** okay

**Lioness:** What time do you want the rest of us to come over? 

**gay:** 1

**junglefreak:** nice. see y’all there


	5. Your Love is Gross

Veronica arrived early, as she usually did. Damian greeted her at the door with an, “I didn’t know you rode a motorcycle!” 

She smiled brushing her hair back with her fingers. “Yeah. J.D. taught me.” Damian’s phone dinged. 

**artfreak:** dam how much are we putting in about the whole thing with me and regina

**gay:** only as much as you feel comfortable with, beautiful

**artfreak:** thanks dam

“So what songs do you already have?” Veronica asked sitting on the living room couch, legs crossed. 

“I have two for Regina, one at Halloween, and one that takes place on the day the Burn Book pages got released. There’s three that I mainly sing. One is for when we met Cady and one for the day that she took over Regina’s place and one for when Cady met the Plastics. Gretchen and Karen are each going to have one, I’m just not sure what or when.” Veronica nodded to show that she was still paying attention. “Janis has a mini one after Cady’s party and then one she sings at the end. Oh, and Janis and I have a duet at the beginning. We’re kind of the narrators. Cady has one at the beginning after our duet, but I need her help with that one because I don’t know what it was like from her point of view. I’m still thinking about an act one closing. There’s a group number at the end, and there’s a song for the mathlete competition. That’s all I have right now, but other than that, I’m not sure what else to do.” Veronica hummed. 

Damian opened his laptop and began typing. “Sounds good. What about one for the whole revenge plan thing? Right after halloween.” He nodded. “Ooh, there could be a really cool quick change in there.” 

“I’m gonna have you take a listen to the songs that I’d like to start working on today. Janis is bringing over her guitar, and I have sheet music so she can do that while you’re teaching the songs.” She nodded. 

“I can pick things up pretty quickly. I’ll do my best.” He played the first track, handing her sheet music. She wore a smile while listening to the scratch tracks. “I like these songs, Damian!” 

Damian paused from his typing. “Yeah, thank you! By the way, I have a music room that you can teach them in. It has soundproof walls.” She nodded.

“Working on the script?” Damian nodded, still looking at the screen, typing quickly.

“I’m having trouble with characterization. Janis and I are easy, but everyone else is so hard to figure out.” 

**junglefreak:** i think janis is sick

**gay:** what’s wrong

**junglefreak:** she’s wearing a t-shirt. without a jacket.

**Lioness:** So? It’s summer.

**gay:** regina have you ever seen janis wear a t-shirt?

**Lioness:** No, I don’t think so. I just don’t get why it’s such a big deal. 

**artfreak:** it’s because of my arms but i’m having a good day

**Lioness:** Your arms?

**artfreak:** yep. depression, scars, cutting, remember? also, can’t remember how it happened, but the word dyke has been carved into my arm. it might have been me but im not sure

**trenchcoatkid:** how is janis still alive 

**artfreak:** i asked myself that same thing after i failed at slitting my own throat. i did it but I SOMEHOW DIDN’T DIE??

**gay:** you’re welcome

**artfreak:** i’m still a little bitter about that 

**gay:** me too. i don’t think i’m ever going to forget the sight of my best friend bleeding out of her neck holding a suicide note :’(

**artfreak:** yikes. i’m so sorry dam 

**gay:** i’m sorry too, that was way meaner than i intended for it to be

**gay:** anyway i gotta get back to writing 

**artfreak:** okay i love you

**junglefreak:** >:( 

**artfreak:** nooo caddy i love you more!!!!! that’s why i proposed to you!!

**gretchen:** a soft janis has appeared

**Lioness:** Janis is always soft around Cady. Until someone insults her, then she gets angry. 

**junglefreak:** also janis in general is soft. she’s like a living teddy bear

**artfreak:** caddy sweetheart there’s a difference between being cuddly and being touch starved 

**veronmica:** jesus janis you can’t catch a break

**artfreak:** yeah i’m having a really bad game of uno 

**trenchcoatkid:** still standing by my analogy i see

**artfreak:** it’s a good analogy! have you ever thought about writing? 

**trenchcoatkid:** no. i am not emotional enough for that

**veronmica:** jason sawyer-dean, you cried yesterday when you got a paper cut

**scrunchie:** SAWYER-Dean? 

**veronmica:** we’re trying things out because we’re getting married in a few months and we’re trying out last names. veronica dean doesn’t sound right and if jd takes mine i can’t call him jd

**artfreak:** SINCE WHEN AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME

**veronmica:** we knew we were going to get married but we never officially got engaged 

**trenchcoatkid:** can we make it official?

**veronmica:** of course <3 

**artfreak:** bahaha i can’t believe y’all got engaged over a group chat

**veronmica:** you did too

**junglefreak:** she’s right babe

**artfreak:** i know :’)

**veronmica:** okay bye y’all i gotta learn music now

**trenchcoatkid:** bye ronnie ily 

**gay:** veronicas drooling through her screen

**veronmica:** :( 

**gay:** :))

**gay:** now get back to work

**veronmica:** okay 

**artfreak:** cady´s already looking up stuff for our wedding gah i love her so much

**junglefreak:** janis how are we gonna pay for this

**artfreak:** i´ve been saving money

**junglefreak:** BABE <33

**artfreak:** <333

**artfreak:** i had to wait until i finished making the ring but ronnie and i have been planning for months

**junglefreak:** omg i love you

**artfreak:** i love you too

**Lioness:** Stop being mushy on the groupchat, it makes the rest of the singles feel lonely. 

**artfreak:** >:O how rude

**artfreak:** get a girlfriend regina

**gretchen:** i wish it was that easy

**Lioness:** ^ 

_ A private conversation between  _ **_gretchen_ ** _ and  _ **_artfreak._ **

**gretchen:** JANUS I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH REGINS

**artfreak:** WHAT

**artfreak:** WHY? 

**gretchen:** she´s beautiful and she's funny and she's trying so hard to be nice and she´s strong and she's really good at calming me down and she knows how to handle my anxiety and she´s so sweet to me and ugh i just really love her 

**artfreak:** okay i don´t think i´ll ever understand what you see in her but she wants a girlfriend just as much as you do

**gretchen:** but if i tell her i might lose her and i really don´t want that

**gretchen:** she´s my best friend

**artfreak:** that´s how i felt about cady too 

**artfreak:** and we´re getting married soon

**gretchen:** i really love her. this is so weird, i´ve been friends with her since the second grade and we´re in college now

**artfreak:** i know how weird it is. i´ve known regina even longer than that. i used to have a crush on her

**artfreak:** i confessed to her but then she ruined my life so the crush ended

**gretchen:** that doesn't make me feel much better

**artfreak:** i promise she won't ruin your life. and if she does, let me know and i will kick the perfect smile off her face

**gretchen:** please don´t 

**artfreak:** … fine

**gretchen:** i guess i could try

**artfreak:** good luck <3

**gretchen:** thx

_ A private conversation between  _ **_gretchen_ ** _ and  _ **_Lioness._ **

**gretchen:** regina? can i talk to you for a minute?

**Lioness:** Yeah, I need to talk to you, too. 

**gretchen:** you can go first

**Lioness:** Okay… are you seeing anyone? 

**gretchen:** nope

**Lioness:** Do you want to go out with me? 

**gretchen:** that's what i was going to ask<3!

**Lioness:** So that's a yes? 

**gretchen:** of course!!

**Lioness:** Great! Can we go to a movie? 

**gretchen:** little women tomorrow @ 7:3O?

**Lioness:** Sure!

**gretchen:** awesome! i´ll see you soon

_ A private conversation between  _ **_artfreak_ ** _ and  _ **_gretchen._ **

**gretchen:** i did it and we´re going on a date tomorrow! 

**artfreak:** did you actually ask if she wanted to go out with you

**gretchen:** no she beat me to it

**artfreak:** I KNEW IT CADY OWES ME TEN DOLLARS

**gretchen:** you seriously made a bet

**artfreak:** yes

**artfreak:** and i won it

**artfreak:** see you later

_ A private conversation between  _ **_artfreak_ ** _ and  _ **_gay_ ** _. _

**artfreak:** damian i know you can’t come over but can you call me

**gay:** yea why

**artfreak:** i found my note and the bad thoughts are coming back

**gay:** kk calling now

_ Transcript of phone call.  _

Janis: I don’t know why it’s happening, I found it and it’s stained with blood and I can’t tell Cady and I don’t know what to do. 

Damian: Sweetie, please calm down. You’re spiraling and you’re going to have an anxiety attack, so please find Cady for me. Can you do that?

Janis: Yeah. 

Cady: What’s going on with Janis? She’s having trouble breathing. 

Damian: Grab her hands and tell her to say five things that she can see.

Cady: Janis, can you say five things that you can see? Damian, she won’t talk. 

Damian: Okay. Don’t try and force her to say anything, just hold her until she calms down a bit. 

Cady: Will you stay on the phone?

Damian: Sure. 

Cady: She’s asking for you.

Damian: Okay, give her the phone please. Hey Janis? 

Janis: Damian?

Damian: Yeah, it’s me. How’s your breathing?

Janis: Um… feels shaky. 

Damian: Squeeze Cady’s hand okay? Now breathe through your nose. Hold it. Breathe out. 

Through your nose. Hold it. Out. Good job, Janis. You’re doing really good. Now can you hand the phone back to Cady? 

Cady: You’re a lifesaver Damian. Do we know why this happened?

Damian: Janis found her suicide note and it freaked her out.

Cady: Jesus, why does she still have that thing?

Damian: That’s a good question, but maybe we shouldn’t talk about this now. Janis is going to be shaken up for a little bit. Is she still going to therapy?

Cady: She’s supposed to be, but knowing Janis, she might just be going to the park to draw. She heard me. Something about Shane Oman. Damian, I think I’m gonna go. 

Damian: Take care of her, Cady. 

Cady: Bye. 

**junglefreak:** y’all 

**trenchcoatkid:** lla’y 

**junglefreak:** JANIS REALLY OUT HERE MAKING MY HEART GO ‘AAAA’

**veronmica:** pretty sure your heart shouldn't be screaming but alright

**junglefreak:** SHUT UP VERONICA LET ME LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND

**veronmica:** no thanks

**junglefreak:** VERONICAAA LET ME LIVE MY LIFE AND LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!

**veronmica:** your love is disgusting 

**junglefreak:** two words: jason dean

**veronmica:** fine

**junglefreak:** :)

**trenchcoatkid:** um how dare you cady i love veronica but i’m not gross about it

**veronmica:** babe. yes you are

**trenchcoatkid:** not in the group chat!!

**veronmica:** fine but you’re still gross about it

**trenchcoatkid:** i know i just love you <3

**veronmica:** okay fine ily too

**junglefreak:** who’s the gross one now? 

**veronmica:** still you

**junglefreak:** okay fine but at least i'm not addicted to slushies?

**trenchcoatkid:** your girlfriend is tho

**junglefreak:** is she?

**trenchcoatkid:** yes she is we go out for slushies every sunday

**junglefreak:** how dare she

**trenchcoatkid:** yes she is my secret best friend

**veronmica:** i thought i was your best friend :|

**trenchcoatkid:** nope sorry babe :(

**veronmica:** :(

**artfreak:** :) btw when are we going to go tomorrow

**trenchcoatkid:** let´s go at like twelve

**artfreak:** i have a painting for a class that i'm supposed to finish can we go at one

**trenchcoatkid:** yeah sure

**artfreak:** cool

**artfreak:** we´re going to head over now

**gay:** veronica get back to work and stop texting 

**veronmica:** … okay fine

**veronmica:** i learned all of the songs though so what do i do now 

**gay:** figure out some warmups for them idk eat or something

**veronmica:** sure boss

**trenchcoatkid:** veronicaaaa don't go!

**veronmica:** i have toooo

**artfreak:** ew love

**gay:** ew hetero love

**gay:** i´m kidding y´all are cute

**artfreak:** i stand by my statement

**junglefreak:** okay stop

**artfreak:** CADDY STOP TEXTING YOURE DRIVING

**trenchcoatkid:** she's trying to kill you janis

**artfreak:** jd

**artfreak:** my dude

**artfreak:** my man

**artfreak:** my fellow appreciator of women

**artfreak:** don't put that idea in my head

**scrunchie:** XD

**trenchcoatkid:** got it. sorry janis 

**scrunchie:** A SOFT JD HAS APPEARED I REPEAT A SOFT JD HAS APPEARED

**trenchcoatkid:** i am NOT soft

**veronmica:** yes you are babe

**trenchcoatkid:** but only around you

**artfreak:** am i veronica now

**trenchcoatkid:** no sometimes i get confused because you guys look alike

**veronmica:** oh okay 

**artfreak:** my hair is blonde 

**artfreak:** how easily do you get confused

**veronmica:** also our voices, and styles, and faces, and makeup, and personality

**artfreak:** ^

**trenchcoatkid:** fineee

**trenchcoatkid:** i am very easily confused 

**artfreak:** we know <3

**trenchcoatkid:** mean >:(

**artfreak:** you’re still my friend but you’re so oblivious j.d.

**trenchcoatkid:** it’s still mean 

**artfreak:** i’m a mean person :)

**trenchcoatkid:** i’m aware

**gay:** we all are 

**artfreak:** you all love me though

**Lioness:** I don’t.

**artfreak:** you don’t count

**artfreak:** damian i’m here let me in


	6. NOT IN MY CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD

**artfreak:** damian i’m here let me in

**gay:** no

**junglefreak:** damian i’m here let me in 

**gay:** okay i’ll be right there

**artfreak:** this is betrayal

**artfreak:** JD WHY ARE YOU WALKING BAHAHA

**trenchcoatkid:** ronnie took the motorbike

**artfreak:** HAHAHA

**trenchcoatkid:** i came here for a good time and i’m feeling very attacked right now

**_junglefreak_ ** _ has sent an attachment. _

**trenchcoatkid:** janis??? smiling??? i never thought i’d see this????

**Lioness:** Janis is smiling and all, but I find it funny that you can see J.D. in midair in this photo.

**artfreak:** HAHAHA HE TRIPPED ON HIS TRENCHCOAT

**trenchcoatkid:** we shall never speak of this again

**scrunchie:** yes we shall

**trenchcoatkid:** nooo heather

**scrunchie:** yess heather 

**veronmica:** this is going in my vows

**trenchcoatkid:** ronnieeeeeeee

**veronmica:** oh also you´re not allowed to wear a trench coat to our wedding for that specific reason

**trenchcoatkid:** but i´m going to do it anyway

**veronmica:** how about just at the reception

**trenchcoatkid:** fine

**veronmica:** i gotta find a time to look for a dress

**veronmica:** i´m thrifting first

**artfreak:** honestly if you want i can make you one

**veronmica:** you can do that?

**artfreak:** yes. i am a woman of many skills. 

**junglefreak:** since when do you know how to sew

**artfreak:** since i stopped poking my fingers with a needle

**artfreak:** you can still find a base dress if you want but i can alter it and fix it 

**artfreak:** especially if it doesn't fit you too well

**veronmica:** yeah sure 

**veronmica:** when are y´all getting here we´re waiting on you

**Lioness:** In a little bit. I´m stuck in traffic. 

**scrunchie:** same

**gretchen:** regina karen and i carpooled

**gay:** okay see y´all soon

**artfreak:** hurry upppp i´m bored

**junglefreak:** then stop texting and come cuddle me

**artfreak:** got it boss

**gretchen:** AAA they´re so cute

**trenchcoatkid:** now i rest on this couch, avoiding looking at the gross couple across the room

**veronmica:** they´re not that gross

**trenchcoatkid:** yes but i don't really want to watch them making out, thank you

**veronmica:** ew

**trenchcoatkid:** see?

**gay:** NOT ON MY COUCH JD HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THIS 

**trenchcoatkid:** I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HAPPENING UNTIL IT HAPPENED

**gay:** i am going to pull them apart

**gay:** this is illegal of them

**scrunchie:** nOT IN MY CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD

**gretchen:** gays we´re here

**gay:** i´ll open the door hold on

**Lioness:** Yeah, I´m not waiting, we´re breaking in.   
**gay:** regina just picked the lock???? i´m scared????

**Lioness:** You should be scared. Scared makes you careful, and careful survives. 

**gay:** um ok 

**artfreak:** REGINA OH MY GOD HAHAHA

**Lioness:** Guys, I´m not stupid.

**artfreak:** debatable

**gay:** ^^^

**artfreak:** kay gonna go work on songs with veronica

**gay:** yeah, when y’all get here just head upstairs and find veronica

**scrunchie:** okay cool


	7. wAIT A WHAT

12:36 a.m.

**artfreak:** i’m gonna do something stupid

**gay:** — janis whenever she’s faced with a descision 

**Lioness:** Janis, Damian, please go back to sleep. 

**artfreak:** no thanks i’m going out

**gay:** where 

**artfreak:** cvs and then seven eleven

**artfreak:** i’m doing something stupid

**gay:** this should be interesting 

**Lioness:** janis no

**artfreak:** janis yes

**gay:** let her do it it’ll be interesting 

**artfreak:** let me express myself

**veronmica:** i can’t sleep what’s up

**veronmica:** ooh this is gonna be fun

3:25 a.m.

**artfreak:** doing the thing 

**artfreak:** have a slushie so i’m fine

**veronmica:** what are you doing to yourself 

**artfreak:** facetime me it’s easier

**veronmica:** JANIS HEATHER SARKISIAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND MIGHT KILL YOU

**scrunchie:** your middle name is heather?

**artfreak:** nope 😂

**gay:** babe what did you do

**veronmica:** THIS CACTUS DYED HER HAIR PURPLE 

**trenchcoatkid:** baby girl i love you so so much but,,, cactus? really? after all the time you’ve spent with me, you can’t think of a better insult?

**veronmica:** i’ve spent too much time with heather. she called someone a pillowcase the other day

**trenchcoatkid:** who was it?

**veronmica:** nobody we know he just made a comment about me when i had to bend over to pick something up and he lifted my skirt (gross but it’s what happened) and heather went off on him 

**trenchcoatkid:** thank you heather ily also where is he i want to punch him

**scrunchie:** duh id die for ronnie 

**trenchcoatkid:** back off she’s my girlfriend 

**veronmica:** now now there’s no need to fight over little old me. there’s plenty to go around

**trenchcoatkid:** are you okay 

**veronmica:** yes that was a joke because i’m fat and i hate my body haha haha it’s funny if you think about it

**trenchcoatkid:** veronicaaaa i love you and you’re beautiful (also you’re not fat you’re growing a child??) 

**artfreak:** i’m still on the phone with ronnie and jd is cuddling her now it’s adorable 

**_artfreak_ ** _ has sent a screenshot.  _

**scrunchie:** gross they’re way too cute 

**artfreak:** waIT A cHILD 

**trenchcoatkid:** surprise!

**veronmica:** a child of chaos if chaos was a human who’s addicted to slushies and a bisexual disaster who’s going to be a lawyer

**gay:** i forgot ronnies gonna be a lawyer

**veronmica:** you also forgot that i’ve mastered the art that is forgery and also i’m kind of a genius

**artfreak:** okay veronica we can’t all be aphrodite and athena in one

**veronmica:** um thank you??? so much???

**trenchcoatkid:** darling you’re literally a goddess i’m convinced 

**veronmica:** thank you guys so much i really don’t deserve you

**trenchcoatkid:** you dont you deserve better

**veronmica:** no i didn’t mean it like that! i mean i’m really happy and i don’t know what saintly act i did to get you guys but i’m so glad i did whatever i did 

**scrunchie:** you saved hundreds of lives actually

**veronmica:** i guess but i would do that any day 

**trenchcoatkid:** see? this is why you’re a goddess

**veronmica:** TOO MUCH NICE 

**trenchcoatkid:** ACCEPT THE NICE YOU’RE A GOOD PERSON

**veronmica:** NO I WON'T DO IT THERE'S TOO MUCH NICE

**veronmica:** help jd’s attacking me

**artfreak:** i’m gonna kill him

**trenchcoatkid:** i’m just kissing her!!! i’m being nice! 

**artfreak:** okay continue

**veronmica:** help!!1

**artfreak:** no! 

**scrunchie:** still having trouble believing ronnie’s pregnant

**scrunchie:** she swore she’d never have kids

**artfreak:** ronnie’s gonna be a good mom. i’m concerned about jd though

**trenchcoatkid:** fair. i mislabeled a letter the other day and it got sent to our house

**veronmica:** it’s true he did

**trenchcoatkid:** veronica was confused when she got an invitation to our wedding

**artfreak:** you idiot

**trenchcoatkid:** that’s me

**junglefreak:** BABE WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR

**junglefreak:** IT LOOKS AWESOME

**artfreak:** why thank you i did it myself

**junglefreak:** you’re amazing

**artfreak:** no thank you

**junglefreak:** it’s not a choice you’re super great

**artfreak:** i’d rather be anything

**gay:** janis joke opportunity

**artfreak:** honestly, i’d rather be me

**gay:** nailed it babe 

**artfreak:** LIKE A HAMMER

**gay:** never say that again

**gay:** and go to sleep for goodness sake

**artfreak:** no thanks the last time i let myself sleep cady ot hit by a car 

**trenchcoatkid:** the last time you LET yourself sleep? 

**artfreak:** yeah?

**trenchcoatkid:** are you okay??

**artfreak:** no you should know this by now i am literally broken 

**junglefreak:** and i have tape

**artfreak:** <33 caddy i think you should know that i’ve never been so happy in all my life. for the past few months, my good days have outweighed the bad. thank you because i’d probably be dead if it weren’t for you. i love you so much

**artfreak:** please don’t leave me hanging i just poured out my heart 

**junglefreak:** cant srr the ketd om cring tpp muvh

**artfreak:** babe don’t cry!!! i’m coming and i’m gonna cuddle you

**Lioness:** Okay, first of all, gross. Second, Janis I’m so sorry about all the hell I put you through. 

**artfreak:** honestly it wasn’t really you it was just that you started it and people kept doing it.

**Lioness:** I’m never gonna stop apologizing for it. I hurt you really badly.

**artfreak:** it’s fine! it isn’t the worst pain i’ve ever been through

**Lioness:** Yikes. 

**artfreak:** :’) your life isn’t perfect either. you were forced to be perfect all the time. i was bullied but i can’t imagine being perfect all the time 

**Lioness:** Do you remember choreographing the talent show dance when you were with us?

**junglefreak:** i’m sorry wHAT NOW

**artfreak:** wait i never told you? i choreographed that dance in sixth grade 

**junglefreak:** i’m picturing you in the costume and it’s a horrendous sight 

**artfreak:** how rude! i have a picture!

**_artfreak_ ** _ has sent a picture.  _

**gay:** baby janis pictures are my favorite they’re so funny

**artfreak:** i was so happy back then

**artfreak:** look at me though. my thighs, my arms. it’s so weird seeing myself without any scars except for the one regina gave me

**junglefreak:** how old were you

**artfreak:** this was eighth grade, my final performance before i got kicked out 

**junglefreak:** you were a hot eighth grader

**artfreak:** i still have the costume ;)

**junglefreak:** you’re joking right (and get rid of that winky face)

**artfreak:** nope a bitch is sentimental (i will not you know you’re into it)

**junglefreak:** YOU SIT ON A THRONE OF LIES

**Lioness:** Cute but when did I give you a scar?

**artfreak:** you pushed me off of my bike in fourth grade and i’ll be honest, i’m still mad at you for that

**Lioness:** You are a child. 

**artfreak:** yes and?

**trenchcoatkid:** janis your face in this picture

**veronmica:** you look so done with it

**artfreak:** i was tired of doing the same thing every year

**Lioness:** My mom still has the videos from the talent shows. I think we have the first one, but I could be wrong. 

**trenchcoatkid:** HAHAHAHA

**gay:** i would pay money to see that

**artfreak:** no no nobody is ever allowed to see me doing that dance. it’s embarrassing

**gay:** babe you choreographed it 

**artfreak:** i was heAVILY influenced by regina and my dad was mortified

**gay:** can i mention her or does it still make you sad

**artfreak:** who my mom?

**junglefreak:** you never talk about your mom

**artfreak:** there’s not much to talk about

**junglefreak:** is she dead?

**artfreak:** ajkshwdkljxg no my parents are divorced

**junglefreak:** aw im sorry 

**artfreak:** don’t be my mom sucked. she was abusive and homophobic

**junglefreak:** you poor thing. i love you

**artfreak:** by the way, we need to talk wedding. damian when’s the musical gonna be

**gay:** not for another six months at least

**artfreak:** cool thank you

**trenchcoatkid:** veronica have i ever told you that i love you

**veronmica:** no are you drunk

**trenchcoatkid:** no i don’t think so

**veronmica:** you idiot 


	8. WEEDING

**trenchcoatkid:** ronnie please come cuddle me

**veronmica:** no

**trenchcoatkid:** pleaseeee

**veronmica:** fine 

**trenchcoatkid:** is it pushing it to ask if we can watch a movie

**veronmica:** no let’s go on the couch 

**trenchcoatkid:** okay i’ll race you there

**veronmica:** noooo i don’t wanna i’m wearing heels

**trenchcoatkid:** wait why are you wearing heels?   
**veronmica: *** winks*

**trenchcoatkid:** RONNIE WHAT   
**veronmica:** YOU GET AWAY WITH IT IN PUBLIC BUT I CAN’T DO IT OVER TEXT???

**trenchcoatkid:** ronnie all of our friends can see this

**veronmica:** oh. welp. they’re not innocent either!

**trenchcoatkid:** that’s true

**trenchcoatkid:** now come cuddle me

**trenchcoatkid:** i dare you

**veronmica:** okay

She landed next to him, already wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. “I love you.” She whispered. “I am so glad I get to marry you.” 

“I love you, too. You’re amazing.” He ran his fingers through her hair, which always made her sleepy. 

“No, don’t make me fall asleep, I wanna cuddle you.” She whined. He stopped stroking her hair, but slipped his hand up the back of her shirt to rub her back. “Movie.” She said, yawning. He turned on the TV after reaching for the remote. 

“What do you want to watch?” He said, his voice quiet in volume for Veronica’s sake. 

“I don’t care. I’m just happy I’m with you.” J.D. felt his heart warm at her sleepy statement. “Don’t let me fall asleep.” 

“Okay.” He kissed the top of her head, even though he knew that he was absolutely going to let her fall asleep. But maybe she should take off her heels first. “Ronnie, your feet are going to be super swollen, can I take your shoes off for you?” She gave him a slow nod. “I’m going to have to move.” He heard her whimper. “No, it’s okay, I’ll come back, I promise!” 

He slid off the couch to unstrap her heels. Just as he expected, her feet were swollen and there was a print of where the strap had been on her foot. He picked her up and draped her across his lap. She looked up at him, not quite smiling, but he could see in her eyes that she was happy. “See? I told you I’d be back.” 

“Promise me you won’t leave me again.” He smiled down at her, taking her hand in his own. “I really don’t want to lose you.” His thumb stroked her cheek and she leaned into his hand. 

“You couldn’t drag me away.” It was an awfully cheesy remark, but this much emotion from J.D. wasn’t something the world saw that often. Veronica got to see it the most out of everyone, and she really appreciated that he was able to be himself around her. It made her feel special. “I don’t ever want to leave you.” 

“Good, ‘cause I like this ring and I’m not raising a child alone, thank you very much.” Even when she was falling asleep, she still had a witty remark in response to most things. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a child.” Even saying the word didn’t feel right yet. It still was completely unreal, but three months in, Veronica was starting to show. Her (J.D.'s) baggy t-shirts hid it fairly well, but it couldn’t be hidden for long. “I can’t believe so much good is happening to me. To us.” He corrected himself. 

“Mm, yeah, I think we deserve it by now. Right?” She giggled.    


“Ronnie, did you just  _ giggle _ ?” He said with an apparent smile on his face. “Wow, you’re tired. I’m bringing you to bed.” He announced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. “Come on, go to sleep, my love. I’m gonna be the big spoon this time.” He pulled her against him and she was almost immediately asleep. 

Once Veronica was finally asleep, he wrapped her in the blankets and left the bedroom to make her some of the food that she told him she’d been craving. 

He searched the cabinets for Goldfish, brownie mix, and spaghetti. He broke the spaghetti in the bowl and filled it with water before turning on the stove. He cracked a few eggs into a measuring cup, then later filled it with vegetable oil and then water. He stirred the mix with the other ingredients before pouring it into the pan. J.D. preheated the oven and then reached for a bowl to pour the Goldfish into. 

The spaghetti finished first, and J.D. admired the way it steamed. Next, the brownies were done and he waited for them to cool down before slicing them up. About thirty minutes had passed. 

_ A private conversation between  _ **_veronmica_ ** _ and  _ **_trenchcoatkid._ **

**veronmica:** where did you go? you left me!

**trenchcoatkid:** i’m sorry ronnie i didn’t think you’d wake up so soon

**veronmica:** oh my god wait do i smell goldfish

**trenchcoatkid:** yes come into the kitchen

**veronmica:** oh my god i love you

“J.D. this is the best thing you’ve ever done for me.” She grinned at him and he grinned back. 

“Sit down! Eat!” And so she did. He sat down, too, but ate nothing.

“You should eat. Slushies don’t count as food.” He shook his head, insisting that the food was just for her. “Please? There’s plenty of food for both of us.” 

“It’s alright, I’m not that hungry and I can eat the leftovers later.” She gave him a sad smile.

“Okay, I guess… But please eat something before you go to sleep tonight. I can’t remember the last time I saw you eat.” 

“Alright, fine, I will.” She reached for his hand over the table. “I love you, Veronica. I feel like I don’t tell you enough.” 

“No, it’s alright, babe. You’re not an articulate person, it’s okay, I get it. You never learned how to express your feelings before now.” He nodded, looking down at his other hand. “Can we talk about the wedding and stuff tonight?” 

“Sure. I’m wearing a trenchcoat and you can’t do anything about it.” She retracted her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe not, but I want to.” 

“You can wear one at the reception and that’s it.” He sighed but it was only a joke, and they both knew that. She grinned back at him. 

**trenchcoatkid:** JANIS

**artfreak:** yeah? 

**trenchcoatkid:** WILL YOU AND CADY BE IN OUR WEEDING

**artfreak:** i’m down but i’m also pretty sure ronnie can't smoke when she's pregnant

**trenchcoatkid:** no i wouldn't let her i meant wedding

**trenchcoatkid:** are you okay

**artfreak:** oh sure

**artfreak:** and no

**trenchcoatkid:** cool 

**artfreak:** okay bye

“Ronnie?” She looked up from her paper. He snickered at the monocle she wore. “What kind of color scheme are you thinking?” 

She hummed. “Bright royal blue and white.” 

“Okay. So, one of us wears white and the other wears blue?” She nodded, chewing the tip of her pencil. 

“I was thinking that I could wear the blue, because blue’s always been my color. Also it would be nice to see you wear a color for once.” He smiled.

“White is the presence of all color, so I guess you’re right.” Veronica returned to sketching in her notebook. “Are we gonna do flowers?”

“I mean yeah, it’s a tradition. Did you know that people used to put out flowers to block out the smell of the people who didn’t bathe?” J.D. laughed and shook his head.

“I did not know that.” He smiled at his future wife’s concentration as she wrote down details on her notepad. “You’re adorable.” He whispered. 

She stuck her bottom lip out. “No I’m not!”

He tapped her nose. “Yes you are.” Veronica crossed her arms, trying not to smile. “I love you, Ronnie.” He pulled her body close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“You’re alright, I guess.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**artfreak:** dAMIAAANNNN

**gay:** what’s up?

**artfreak:** i miss you

**gay:** we see eachother all the time

**artfreak:** yeah i know, but it’s never just us anymore. i miss just being with you 

**gay:** okay bb let’s meet in your garage 

**artfreak:** okay cause i actually wanna talk to you about something and it scares me so i kinda need you

**gay:** okay darling i’ll see you soon 

**gay:** do i bring the ‘janis is sad it’s an emergency’ kit?

**artfreak:** … yeah

**junglefreak:** afjdsfs baby girl are you okay?

**artfreak:** yeah but um can you not call me that anymore?

**junglefreak:** alright <3 i love you

**artfreak:** thanks, i love you, too 

**artfreak:** i love all of you guys so much please don’t forget that 

**gay:** JAINS NO PLEASE DONT DO WHAT I THINK YOURE GONNA DO

**artfreak:** relax i won’t i’m just feeling weird lately so ~anxiety~

**gay:** okay i’m coming bb hang on

“Janis, I’m here to solve your problems!” Damian announced, bursting through the door. “What’s wrong, honey?” 

“I don’t feel right anymore. It feels like I’m watching somebody control my body and I can’t do anything about it.” He sat down and pulled her onto his lap to engulf her in a warm hug, hoping that it would make her feel more comfortable talking about whatever she needed to get off her chest. “I think I’m not… a girl.” 

“But you don’t feel like you’re a boy, either.” She nodded. “Hey, come here, baby-- goat?” Janis giggled into his neck. “We can find you a label, if you want. We can find pronouns that fit you, if you wanna change your style we can do that, you can even bind if you want to.”

He pulled out his phone. “I’m scared. Cady…"

“Loves you unconditionally.” He interrupted. “Here, look through the list, see if something feels right.” She nodded, taking the phone and scrolling through the labels and definitions. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” 

“Hold on, I think I found it.” She pointed to a term.

“Demigender? Why does that sound so  _ you? _ Like, the word just  _ drips _ , ‘Janis.’ Oh, do you wanna change your name?” 

“Nah.” Janis opened the emergency box and pulled out one of the fidget toys and immediately started using it as a distraction. 

“Okay, how about pronouns?” 

“I don’t really know. I don’t  _ really _ care when people say ‘she,’ but I don’t like it when people call me a girl.” She sighed, her voice growing smaller. 

He nodded. “You can do whatever you want, but I think the most suitable would be they/them, but we change them if it doesn’t feel right.” She (they?) caught her (their) tongue between her (their) teeth. “Wanna try it out? Okay. This is my best friend, Janis. They’re a super talented artist and they’re one of the most caring people I’ve ever met.” 

“That feels so good, you have no idea, I really thought there was something wrong with me.” They laughed. “WAIT. Does this revoke my gayness?”

“Nope, I think since you still lean to more feminine, you’re still technically gay.” Janis yawned, leaning into Damian’s chest. They’d deal with the rest of their troubles and woes later. For now, they were happy to just be with Damian. 

**veronmica:** guys we picked a date!!

**Lioness:** When? (Congrats!) 

**veronmica:** not this september 1st, but the one next year. the baby should be here by then

**veronmica:** i can’t believe there’s so much happening right now

**artfreak:** yeah it’s pretty crazy but i’m gonna have to give you another burden

**gay:** ugh janis shut up you’re not a burden

**artfreak:** i never said i was. i said what i need to say is a burden

**gay:** that’s not a burden either

**Lioness:** What’s not a burden?

**artfreak:** have i ever mentioned that your proper grammar and capitalization makes me sick

**Lioness:** Have I ever mentioned that you’re really bad at changing the topic so you don’t have to answer a question? 

**artfreak:** :^/ 

**junglefreak:** i have so many questions. 1) wat is regina talking about 2) janis babe i love you but why does your face have a nose? 

**Lioness:** Janis used to try and change the topic all the time when she didn’t want to admit that she was really gay for me. 

**artfreak:** I DID NOT

**Lioness:** I’m not even going to bother arguing, we all know I’m right. 

**Lioness:** So, what were you going to tell us? 

**artfreak:** um so i’m demigender

**junglefreak:** it seems you all have forgotten, i’M FROM AFRICA

**Lioness:** We didn’t forget, we just don’t care. >:D

**artfreak:** so basically i’m nonbinary but i have a partial connection to the female gender

**veronmica:** how does your brain deal with all this stuff

**artfreak:** it doesn’t it hurts all the time

**Lioness:** Go to a therapy, you idiot!

**artfreak:** i would but i can’t afford it

**artfreak:** commissions are barely keeping me afloat and i’m honestly glad cady’s already got a really good job because she’s helping 

**Lioness:** Then I’ll pay for it, I just want you to stop hurting all the time. 

**_artfreak_ ** _ has muted the conversation.  _


	11. Chapter 11

**_artfreak_ ** _ has muted the conversation.  _

**Lioness:** I am disgusted.

**Lioness:** I am revolted.

**gay:** nO

**Lioness** : I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get?

**gay:** WHY 

**Lioness:** BLAME JANIS

**gay:** WHY?

**Lioness:** THEY MADE ME WATCH VINES

**gay:** HAHA OF COURSE

**gay:** if you’re janis’s friend, you probably will be forced to watch vines

**Lioness:** Yeah… I learned that the hard way.

**gay:** they used to cope by watcing vines and shoving ice cream in my face

**Lioness:** In your face? 

**artfreak:** yea we used to do this thing where i’d try to get ice cream in his mouth without looking. i was desperate for some dopamine 

**Lioness:** Jan, I thought you were done with drugs.

**artfreak:** REGINA OH GOD HAHAH I NEVER DID DRUGS 

**artfreak:** dopamine is a hormone and when you release a lot of it, you feel good

**Lioness:** Oh. Oops. 

**artfreak:** why do you think i did drugs? 

**Lioness:** There were a lot of rumors about you. You were kinda mysterious. 

**artfreak:** yep, because if i'm mysterious nobody knows i’m weak. 

**Lioness:** JanJan, you’re the strongest person I know. I’m sorry if anyone ever made you feel like you were less than as strong as the Hulk. 

**artfreak:** thanks.

**gay:** rough day, hon?

**artfreak:** try rough life

**gay:** i know babe and i wish i could make it stop but you know i can’t fix it all

**artfreak:** i know. it’s hating janis hours ™

**gay:** but i love you!!!

**junglefreak:** so do i!!!!

**veronmica:** same

**Lioness:** I want you to know that I’m sighing while typing this, but I love you, too.

**artfreak:** GINA WHAT REALLY?

**Lioness:** I take it back. Don’t be thirsty.

**artfreak:** tanks. see damian?? somebody can read the time!!! 

**gay:** regina! how dare you! janis is babey and must be protected at all costs!

**artfreak:** i am nOt “babey” do you know what “babey’ means damian?

**gay:** yes sir

**artfreak:** how dare you disrespect my proper pronouns >:O

**artfreak:** (i’m not mad ily dude)

**Lioness:** Wait, so you’re not a sir or a ma’am, is there a gender neutral term for that?

**artfreak:** no i’m still technically a ma’am

**artfreak:** when ham sandwiches become sentient, do you think that they’ll have genders

**gay:** no they’re way too powerful for that

**artfreak:** oaky

**Lioness:** JanJan, did you say WHEN they become sentient?   
**artfreak:** yeah duh???? listen up i’m stupid

**junglefreak:** no you’re not you’re very smart and ily <3

**gay:** cads only shows up to stop janis’s slef deprecation and i’m here for it

**junglefreak:** i work ok don’t attack me

**artfreak:** i do nOT “slef deprecate” i tell the truth

**gay:** sweetie,,, no. you just said you’re stupid (heads up youre not) you also constantly pick yourself apart ni the mirror every morning and YOURE the one that declared its “hating janis hours” (trademark) 

**artfreak:** thats not fair!! You said you weren’t gonna tell about the mirror thing!! 

**gay:** janis… i only said it cause i love you more than literally the anything 

**artfreak:** :((( damiannnnnn it’s not my fault!!! it’s had! 

**gay:** ik but you’re goregous so i mean,,,

**artfreak** : hard disagree but also you’re my soulmate so you’re supposed to t say that

**gay:** true. but i’ve told you many times i’d date you if we were stragiht

**artfreak:** duhhh but you also wouldn’t date anyone based on just their looks

**gay:** ik but like you’re hot and that’s not weird dont yell at me caddy?? please??

**junglefreak:** i wont!! i agree with you my fiancee isssss beautiful

**artfreak:** the love for m e in this groupchat is S I C K E N I N G

**Lioness:** THAT’S RIGHT JANIS WE LOVE YOU

**_artfreak_ ** _ has left the conversation. _

**Lioness:** HAHA IT WORKED

**gay:** >:O REGINA WHY?? I NEED THEM!!

**Lioness:** just let me revoke your Janis privileges! You don’t constantly need a Janis! 

**gay:** yes i do!!

**_junglefreak_ ** _ has added  _ **_artfreak_ ** _ to the conversation _

**junglefreak:** you can have janis back 

**gay:** yay tank you!!!

**artfreak: “** TANK YOU”

**gay:** i’m too gay for spelling! 

**artfreak:** i know

**artfreak:** NOW gINA

**Lioness:** Yes, JanJan?

**artfreak:** HOW DARE YOU

**Lioness:** You left, it was your choice!

**artfreak:** but you made me leave!!

**gay:** they’re right!!! 

**Lioness:** Ugh, you two are children.

**artfreak:** damian thank you that felt really good!!! 

**gay:** no problem!!!! <3333

**artfreak:** AAAAA <3333

**artfreak:** ALSO tHANKS REGINA 

**trenchcoatkid:** oops i’m super late to this but congrats janis!

**artfreak:** TODAY IS A SLIGHTLY BETTER DAY


	12. Chapter 12

_A_ **private** _conversation between_ ** _artfreak_** _and **gretchen.**_

 **gretchen:** janis help

 **artfreak:** whats up

 **gretchen:** i have a date with regina and i don't know what to do because she's so perfect and i don't feel like i'm good enough for her and she deserves better so what do i do

 **artfreak:** hey, hey, calm down. you're amazing and she's very lucky. make sure you come talk to me whenever you feel like this because i get it. 

**gretchen:** you do? 

**artfreak:** yeah. cads gets like this, damian gets like this, even i do. but you're never alone and there are people that love you and we see how amazing you really are 

**gretchen:** thank you, janis. any advice on how to not screw this up?

 **artfreak:** hmm i'm not great at this

 **artfreak:** but i mean it's regina. if she wasn't interested, she wouldn't be going on a date with you. and she loves when people hold her hand, so maybe do that at some point. and if she wants to kiss you, she'll either lean in or she'll ask, so yeah

 **gretchen:** you're right i'm overthinking it

 **artfreak:** feel free to not answer if you don't want to, but do you have anxiety?

 **gretchen:** probably

 **artfreak:** it sucks, but that's what it does. it makes you overthink everything

 **artfreak:** and if you ever want a hug i'm literally right across the street

 **gretchen:** thank you <3 

**artfreak:** now go have fun!! 

**gretchen:** i feel so much better thank you so much

 **artfreak:** no problem! i'm always happy to help. now go get her!

7:23 P.M.

**gay:** so when's our next rehearsal going to be for the musical

 **artfreak:** shhh babe reggie and gretch are on a dateeeeee

 **gay:** :O oops *looks down shyly*

 **artfreak:** it's okay you didn't know *smiles*

 **junglefreak:** honey when i say this, remember how much i love you

 **artfreak:** *whimpers* caddy? love?

 **junglefreak:**...are you two roleplaying? 

**artfreak:** NO GROSS DONT EVEN SUGGEST THAT HOW COULD YOU

 **junglefreak:** then what were you doing?

 **gay:** idk about janis but i was

 **artfreak:** i was NOT 

**artfreak:** i was being NICE and COMFORTING and FRIENDLY 

**gay:** wait but don't you two...?

 **artfreak:** ABSOLUTELY NOT NO UH UH EW 

**junglefreak:** not all the time ;)

 **artfreak:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? THAT IS A LIE

 **artfreak:** TAKE IT BACK OR I'LL NEVER KISS YOU AGAIN

 **junglefreak:** JANIS I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT I'M SO SORRY I TAKE IT ALL BACK JANIS PLEASE I LOVE YOU

 **gretchen:** this is better than the movie 

**artfreak:** no!! gretch you're supposed to pay attention

 **Lioness:** No, she's good, it's not great. 

**gretchen:** resume your drama :)

 **artfreak:** CADY MARIE HERON-SARKISIAN, I AM UPSET BUT I LOVE YOU SO I REVOKE MY THREAT TO DENY YOU KISSES

 **Lioness:** Ooh, you guys are gonna hyphenate your last names? 

**artfreak:** we already did :))

 **junglefreak:** janiss you weren't supposed to tell them

 **gay:** wait WHAT 

**artfreak:** we didn't want to wait so we got legally married

 **junglefreak:** best decision we've ever made <3 

**artfreak:** come find me, i need to make out with you right now

 **junglefreak:** yayy

 **gretchen:** they're so CUTE

 **Lioness:** I KNOW RIGHT

 **gretchen:** AAAAAA can i have some of your popcorn

 **Lioness:** AAAAAA (Yes, of course, babe.)


End file.
